The American Way
by AnimeDevin
Summary: Alfred didn't always have video games as a hobbie. No, it was paintball, until a certain Russian beat him harshly. Now a tournament has risen. Will America join it? Find out on The American Way!
1. The Past

Chapter 1: The Past

**WARNING – I DO USE HUMAN AND COUNTRY NAMES!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own ****Hetalia – Axis Powers**** or any of its characters!**

* * *

><p>Alfred took cover behind the tree. It was him, and the Russian that were left. He had one shot left, and he was going to make it count. He jumped to the right, shot the Russian with a paintball, and landed straight into a bush. "Yes! I got… Huh?" The American shouted as he saw the Russian fall backwards. As he walked up to him, he realized something. "Hey! This is a card-boar – Huh?" He said when he heard someone talk behind him.<p>

"You silly little American, you fell for my little sister's trap!" When he heard the real Russian said.

"Damn you and your sister!" He said as he looked around for another gun. He found Arthur's on the ground, about 10 feet away. He sprinted after it, and that's when the commie fired, and he was hit. His back was covered with blue paint.

"Ha-ha! I won da?" The Russian said cheerfully. He laughed and then said. "This was fun, maybe I should do this more often." Russia shot him again. "*laughs* it's so much fun to shoot others with paint, da?"

"You only won this time because you got lucky!" America screamed as he shot him back, hitting him on the forehead, and running away.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkol…" Russia breathed under his neck as he watched him run away.

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R this is my first story on , it would help me a lot.<p>

Also, please help me with the accents (China's, Russia's, Germany's, etc.).

Yes, this is really short (I promise to make it bigger next time). .

THANK YOU


	2. It Was A Campsite, After All!

"America. America. Wake up." Matthew said to no avail. "Let me try." Britain said to the practically unnoticeable country. "GET THE BLOODY HELL UP YOU DAMN WANKER!" He yelled as he threw some sticks at him. "Have at you!""What the hell Iggy!" America yelled back and chucked the sticks back at him. "Are you fucking crazy?"

"Hohohoho~ so ze fat one is back up!" Francis said popping into the tent with the rest of them. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" America yelled. "And why am I in a freaking tent yo?" America examined the unusually big tent.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that I signed all of us up for the International Nations Only Paintball Tournament?" Arthur said, questioning whether or not his ability to remember is still sharp. "What?" The other three nations glared at him. "YOU ASSHOLE! DON'T YOU REMEMBER THAT I DON'T PLAY PAINTBALL ANYMORE?" America barked while smacking him in the face with a pillow.

"Well it's time you faced your fears." The Englishman replied. "At least then I can truthfully say that I was a much more suitable father for you than frog-face over here would."

"Hey, leave me out of this; don't forget that I am stronger than you in paintball." France spat. "Yeah well screw you and your profiting-from-the-sidelines tactics!" England yelled as he threw the pillow at France.

"Vodka~" Russia yelled out. After which; America, France, and Britain stared at Russia. "How the hell did YOU get in here?" The three of them yelled in a furious tone. "Oh that's an easy one. I went through the opening in the side that Belarus cut out for me, da?" He said casually.

"You two are the craziest god damn countries that I had ever seen in my life." Arthur muttered under his breath. "What did you expect, Iggy?" America said as he became his own self that we know and love (not) again. "Those two are commie bastards!"

"Oh, America," Ivan said with an evil grin, "Let's not forget who is going to win this year's Paintball Tourney for the Nations. You remember 20 years ago, da?"

As America became sad, France became curious. He wondered where his own son was. "Ivan, would you by any chance be sitting on my Canada?"

"Of course I am!" He replied cheerfully. "_He actually noticed me!" _Canada thought in his head. The thought put a smile on his face. "Well, can you please get off of him?" France daringly for once asked. After which, he cut a small cut on his neck. The blood began to pour. "Say something mean to big bruder again and there's more where that came from." A familiar voice said.

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" Ivan began to scream.

"Well uh… I think it's time to start practicing for the tournament," Britain said, "see you later Ivan." The three countries pulled Matthew out from under Ivan and walked into the forest.

It was a campsite, after all!

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R<p>

If anyone has experience with hetalia accents, please help me out soon!

Thank You For Reading!


	3. Having Too Much Fun with Paintball

**I'm so sorry this took so long. But now here it is: The American Way; Chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>Kumajiro sat inside a bush with a paintball gun waiting for someone. "It's really heavy!" He said quietly to himself. He then heard footsteps. The polar bear looked around and found a shadow. As the figure got close enough, he fired. "Ow! Why'd you do that Mr. Kumakitchi? I thought we were a team!" The person said softly.<p>

"… Who are you?" Kumajiro responded.

"I'm Canada!" The stranger said just above a whisper. "Oh… Sorry!" The polar bear exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"Take this frog!" The Brit yelled out as he fired at the unsuspecting Frenchman. Francis turned around as was hit in this face. "Hey! I thought I said that I didn't want my beautiful face hurt!" He cried. "Honhonhon~ you're in for it now!" The Frenchman picked up his gun and fired at Arthur. "Bloody wanker, don't hit me there!"<p>

Suddenly there was laughter, and Alfred popped out of a bush, shot both of them using two guns, and run away. "Damn it America! How did you get another gun?" The Brit shouted. "Cause I'm the hero! Come and catch me if you can!" And with that America disappeared into the forest, and then was shot on the side. "Kumakiro, you got him! You did it!" Matthew said with pride.

* * *

><p>"Hey, sis, did you take my paintball gun?" Ivan said, going through his belongings. "What? No big brother, but I'll be more than happy to find who did!" Belarus responded, holding up her knife.<p>

"Sister, I thought we agreed: 'No dead bodies by the time we are done.'" Russia said. He walked over to Belarus and took the knife away from her. "We came here to have fun, da?" Russia went over to his bags again. "Now, help me pick out something to wear, da? We're going outside!" "To become one?" Belarus asked with hope. "No sis!" Ivan responded, fearing the thought of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Yet again I'm so sorry. I hope you enjoyed the third chapter!<strong>


	4. Dinner and Memories

"ALL PAINTBALL COMPETITORS, PLEASE ENTER THE METTING HALL AT THIS TIME!"

This startled everyone as it was said through the speakers. Then, one by one, the countries entered the meeting hall.

To their surprise, there was enough food to even fill America ten times over. Also, there were four names written on every table. The tables were split into groups. France, America, Canada, and England were one group. Prussia, Germany, Italy, And Japan were another. The other groups were Spain, Romano, Netherlands, and Belgium; Austria, Hungary, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein; China, Korea, Taiwan, and Thailand; Rome, Germania, Ancient Egypt, and Ancient Greece; Norway, Denmark, Sweden, and Finland; and Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia, and Poland. Finally there was Russia, Ukraine, Belarus, and General Winter.

"Welcome, to the International Paintball Tournament!" A woman said as she entered on the stage. "My name is Pamela Goodman and I'll be your host for the competition! As you can see, we have divided all of you into groups of four. Please find your group table and enjoy the food provided by the Hatafutte Corporation."

The nations went to their assigned seats, glad to know that they weren't assigned with their enemies (except for England and France, who almost needed to be taken out by security). They all then got food not unlike the way they would get food in a buffet.

"Now, tomorrow will be the start of the paintball tournament so make sure you get plenty of rest~!" Pamela continued. "Each team will be given different weapons and armour, each assigned for a different task. Please don't have one person take too much equipment. It's up to you to decide what team member takes what role. Don't worry though; there will be no elimination tomorrow. Oh, and may the odds forever be in your favour!"

"Dude, where have I heard that before?" Alfred asked, trying to remember. "You're such a bloody idiot." England replied. "No I'm not! I'm the hero!"

"I'm very happy that I got to sit with my big brother." Belarus said, holding onto his right arm. "Eheheheheh..." Belarus continued, "And if we get married, we can spend time together and sit together for the rest of our lives! Doesn't that sound fun, big brother?" "I-I'll just, go to the bathroom." Ivan said, hoping to escape from her.

"Liet, like, check out my paintball outfit. Totally cute, right?" Feliks asked Toris. "B-but you're wearing a skirt!" "I know, but it's like, so cute, right?"

After the dinner, the competitors went back to their tents to rest for the night. However, America found it quite hard to fall asleep. "Not... fair... You tricked me..." America mumbled in this sleep before sitting up from his little nightmare. "Bloody hells America quiet down and get some sleep will you?" Arthur shouted angrily before turning to his side and going back to sleep.

However, America didn't fall back asleep. Without waking anyone, he got up and walked out to the lake. "You couldn't sleep either?" Someone said from America's right said. America, shocked, jumped up and turned, seeing that it was just Italy. "Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." "It's cool bro. What brings you here?"

"Ve~? Oh, Germany is being very scary right now... What about you?" "Bad dream... well, it's more like a bad memory." Alfred replied, throwing a stone into the water. "But you're okey dokey now, right~?" "I guess you're right." America said with a small smile. "Thanks... Just forget about, okay?" Italy smiled. "All that matters now is what is happening." "Thanks dude." "Ve~ It was nothing." America then went back to his tent, while Italy stayed at the lake.

"Ve~..." Italy said, followed by a sigh.


End file.
